7 Ways to Ask if You Love Me
by IHKF
Summary: Cathy uses a piece of paper from the internet to ask a certain somebody if he loves her. Disclaimer: I own absalutly nothing besides this story!


Hey, guys! ^^ This is a CathyxDanny one-shot! Do'nt worry, Im' working on a new chapter for a story you guys have been waiting for for a long time now. I'm almost done with the chapter, too! ^^

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own the questions she gives out to the boy or Monster Buster Club! ^^ I don't own the responses the boy gives either!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So...should I ask him?"

"All of those questions? Yeah!"

Cathy sat on her bed with Sam, looking at a piece of paper Sam printed out.

"There are..."

Cathy counted the questions on the page.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7 questions on here!"

"Yeah, well ask him those questions! It works! It really does! I've seen other girls do it!"

That's the way it had went. Sam had printed out 7 questions for Cathy to ask, and here she was, starring him in they eyes. She wanted to know if he felt for her the same way. She wanted to know if they were more than friends. She wanted to know if he loved her. so, she had to do this. She had to ask Danny how he feels about her.

"Danny...I have a few questions to ask you."

"Uhhh, sure?" He answered unsurly.

Cathy gulped, swallowing any pride and/or doubts she had.

She had left the paper at the house, confident she'd memorized all the questions.

"Danny..."

And here's where the terror began...

"Do I...ever cross your mind?"

Danny shrugged. "Unless you're in danger, no."

Cathy gulped the worry coming up.

"Do you...want me?"

Danny made a 'wtf' face. "Uh, no..."

Cathy could feel regret already coming up.

"Would you cry if I left earth?"

"No..."

"Would you..."

Cathy looked down at the floor uickly trying to remember the question.

"...live for me?"

"No..."

She knew this was going down hill fast. She only had three questions left.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Uh, no..."

Cathy's regret was starting to take over her body as her legs started to become weak.

"Choose- me...or your life?"

"My life of course!"

She could feel the tears start to come, but she wasn't crying just yet. She still had one more question, her last hope!

"**Do you like me**...?"

"Nope!"

Danny was clueless as to why she was asking these questions. The whole time he was making confused or strange faces at her. Cathy knew what that ment...

A defenit no...

Biting her lip, Cathy turned on her heel, desperate to keep her tears hidden from the human boy she was leaving behind. And as if it couldn't get any worse for our poor little rhapsodian, it started to pour rain. No cars were out, luckily, so Cathy was able to blindly run down the dark, cold, unforgiving road. Her tears were masked by the pouring freezing rain that fell from the clouds, but only felt the need to harm her more. Cathy slipped, her tenishoes sweeping her off of her feet. She fell to the ground, hard. Her yelps were heard by the empty world around her, with no one to listen. She forced herself, _pulled _herself up from the ground.

Cathy pulled her knee up in front of her, feeling two sets of wet liquid running down her leg. The pink rhapsodian cringed upon seeing a red substance run down her leg. Her only saving grace was the cold ice rain had some mercy, and washed the blood away. So she sat there, waiting for the rain to treat her wound completly, thinking on single question.

How could this all have hapened in ten minutes?

"CATHY!!!"

She gasped at the familiar voice. Twisting her head around, she saw a blur of brown, purple, and yellow running towards her. When her fresh new tears let out, she could see him clearly. The _him _being Danny, running towards her. Cathy's vision was blurred once more as he reached her, kneeling down beside her. "Oh, Cathy? Are you okay?" She didn't answer, instead, she turned away, tears running down her cheeks again. "Cathy?" He asked, concerned. "Why would _you _care?" She hissed back. The red member was taken aback by her response. "Cathy...I know what you were trying to do." She kept her head turned away from him until the sound of paper being un-folded arrived through her ears.

She kept her head turned away, yes, but her eyes widened.

"You were trying to see if I loved you..."

Her heart stopped.

Her pulse skipped a beat.

Her eyes were able to grow no larger.

"I have reasons for my responses, you know."

She grimaced.

"I don't want to hear them..."

However, she knew she would not be able to move, she had no choice.

"Listen... the reason I you don't ever cross my mind is because you're **always** on my my mind."

This was when Cathy decided to listen.

"The reason I don't want you is because I **need **you."

Cathy let him continue.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left earth...if I would **die **if you left earth. The reason I won't live for you is because I will **die **for you. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is I would do **everything **for you!"

Her cheeks grew pink and she turned to face him. Searching through his face, she decided there was no sign of trickery anywhere on it. He was telling the truth. "The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life..."

He paused.

"Cathy...the reason I don't like you is because I love you."

That was it...

The paper Danny had held was thrown carelessly to the ground, the rain pouring down onto it. Some inc spilled tirelessly into the sewers. The paper was needed no longer because it had done it's job. It had brought two people's lives, two people's lips, together. And on the ruined paper, the heading read: "7 Ways to Ask if You Love Me"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So,...was it good? ^^ I hope it was! Anyways, I don't own, I repeat DO NOT own the bulliten chain-letter or Monster Buster Club. Please R&R!


End file.
